familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dearborn Heights, Michigan
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 57774 |population_density_km2 = 1900.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 4921.1 |population_note = |population_metro = 4,285,832 (Metro Detroit) |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_ft = 620 |latd = 42 |latm = 19 |lats = 47 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 16 |longs = 48 |longEW = W |area_total_sq_mi = 11.75 |area_land_sq_mi = 11.74 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |elevation_m = 185 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 48125, 48127 |area_code = 313 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-21020 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0624433 |website = www.ci.dearborn-heights.mi.us |footnotes = }} Dearborn Heights is a city in Wayne County, in the Detroit metropolitan area, in the State of Michigan. The population was 57,774 at the 2010 census. History Dearborn Heights was incorporated from the two discontinuous sections of Dearborn Township and a quarter-mile connecting strip of land from the village of Inkster. Incorporation petitions were filed on Friday, March 4, 1960, while Inkster officials delivered their petitions for incorporation on Monday, March 7, 1960. The residents approved Dearborn Heights incorporation on an election held June 20, 1960, which is the official date of incorporation. Inkster filed a lawsuit that was not finally resolved until the Michigan Supreme Court handed down a decision favorable to Dearborn Heights on April 8, 1963. Dearborn Heights is considered a bedroom community. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. The southern portion of the city is in the watershed of the north branch of the Ecorse Creek (also known as Ecorse River). The area surrounding the Ecorse is subject to flooding. The northern portion of the city is in the Rouge River watershed. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 57,774 people, 22,266 households, and 14,591 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 24,068 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 86.1% White, 7.9% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.7% Asian, 1.0% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.7% of the population. There were 22,266 households of which 32.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.0% were married couples living together, 13.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.5% were non-families. 30.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.23. The median age in the city was 38.3 years. 25% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.2% were from 25 to 44; 25.2% were from 45 to 64; and 16.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 58,264 people, 23,276 households, and 15,781 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,973.1 per square mile (1,919.4/km²). There were 23,913 housing units at an average density of 2,041.1 per square mile (787.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.64% White, 2.12% African American, 0.37% Native American, 2.24% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.81% from other races, and 2.81% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.39% of the population. 19.8% were of Polish, 12.3% German, 8.8% Arab, 8.3% Italian, 8.0% Irish and 5.3% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 82.1% spoke English, 6.6% Arabic, 2.3% Polish, 2.1% Spanish, 1.5% Italian and 1.0% Macedonian as their first language. There were 23,276 households out of which 27.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.7% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 28.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.04. In the city the population was spread out with 22.5% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 18.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 93.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $48,222, and the median income for a family was $54,392. Males had a median income of $45,226 versus $29,234 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,829. About 4.4% of families and 6.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.5% of those under age 18 and 4.7% of those age 65 or over. Dearborn Heights Tax Increment Finance Authority (TIFA) Since TIFA's establishment in 1986, many projects have been completed, including the new Justice Center and JFK Library. The Dearborn Heights Tax Increment Finance Authority is a community service office branched out of the State of Michigan and the City of Dearborn Heights. The goal is to encourage economic revitalization and historic preservation. TIFA remains established to continue efforts in elevating the standard of living for all residents of the district. Property availability list A property availability list (PAL) is regularly updated on the TIFA website. It is a comprehensive list of all commercial and industrial parcels for sale in the district, which provides the browser with property specifications and contact information for the appropriate real estate agent. The goal of the PAL is not to promote or advocate businesses, but rather to avoid vacancies and assist in the occupancy of commercial buildings in the district, in turn stimulating the local economy. Recent programs The Business Improvement Program was launched in June 2008. It is a grant program designed to assist business owners in the TIFA district who wish to repair structural or exterior deterioration of their buildings. Education ]] Dearborn Heights is divided into four school districts. Most north end residents are in the Crestwood School District or Dearborn Public Schools,"General Student Enrollment Dearborn Public Schools" while south end residents fall into the Westwood Community School District or the Dearborn Heights No. 7 School District. There are three High Schools in Dearborn Heights: Crestwood High School on Beech Daly Road (Crestwood School District), Robichaud High School on Janet Street (Westwood Community Schools), and Annapolis High School on Clippert Street (Dearborn Heights District No. 7). A small portion is within the Wayne-Westland Community Schools."Home." (Archive) Wayne-Westland Community Schools. Retrieved on November 12, 2012. It is zoned to Hicks Elementary Schoolm"hicks.pdf." (Archive) Wayne-Westland Community Schools. Retrieved on November 5, 2013. Marshall Upper Elementary School,"marshall.pdf." (Archive) Wayne-Westland Community Schools. Retrieved on November 5, 2013. Stevenson Middle School,"stevenson.pdf." (Archive) Wayne-Westland Community Schools. Retrieved on November 5, 2013. and John Glenn High School."johnglenn.pdf." (Archive) Wayne-Westland Community Schools. Retrieved on November 2, 2013. The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Detroit operated St. Mel Elementary School in Dearborn Heights. It closed in 2005."15 Catholic Schools To Close In Metro Detroit." Click on Detroit. March 17, 2005. Retrieved on October 7, 2011. A campus of Henry Ford Community College is located in the north end."DEARBORN HEIGHTS CAMPUS - Maps & Directions" Henry Ford Community College. Retrieved on January 6, 2012 References External links *City of Dearborn Heights official website *Dearborn Heights Tax Increment Finance Authority (TIFA) *Focus Dearborn Heights Category:Cities in Wayne County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan Category:Metro Detroit Category:1960 establishments in the United States